Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a pleasant evening over the forest and in the Smurf Village, when all the Smurfs were gathering at the theater to watch Poet's latest play. As the crowd was taking their seats, Papa Smurf was conducting the Orchestra. Meanwhile backstage, all the performers were getting ready to perform. Handy was ordering some helper Smurfs to place the scenery in its proper place. "Hurry! Hurry! The show's about to start," he said nervously. "Yes! And every Smurf knows that if the scenery is not smurfed in the right place, then the play will be horrible! Papa Smurf always says...," Brainy said, in his usual nagging tone, before Handy butted in. "Smurf up, Brainy!" Handy said. "Hmpf, of all the smurf," Brainy said furiously. Wonder was busy modeling her costume in a mirror. Hero came over to her. "Wonder, are you okay?" he asked her. "I'm feeling nervous... this is my first performance," Wonder said. "Don't worry, you'll be smurfy," Hero said. "Just be glad you're not in Smurfette's shoes." "I know! Not only does she have to smurf a costume change, she also sings most of the songs in this play," Wonder said. "That's right!" Hero said. "She needs all the help she can smurf." Just then, Poet appeared. "Gather round," he called to his performers. Soon all the performers were gathered round. "Just to smurf a few words of motivation, you all are splendid actors. Just smurf out there and smurf it your best shot," he said. "Yeah!" the others Smurfs said, enthusiastically. "I hate smurfing it my best shot!" Grouchy simply muttered to himself. Just then the music stopped, and Poet walked onto the stage. "My fellow Smurfs! Welcome to tonight's performance. We all worked very hard on this and I hope you enjoy the show. Tonight's performance is called Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs," Poet said, before clearing his throat in order to give the play's introduction. "Once upon a time there lived a lovely little princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that someday Snow White's beauty would smurf past her own. So she smurfed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror on the Wall. Who is the smurfiest one of all?"... and as long as the mirror answered, "You are the smurfiest one of all," Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy," Poet said, before walking off stage and joining the audience. The curtains opened and the play had begun. ... ACT ONE The Queen made her way to her magic mirror and began to recite the incantation. "Slave in the magic mirror, Smurf from the farther space, through wind and darkness I summon thee, speak! Let me smurf thy face," she said before a face appeared from within the mirror. "What thy must know, my queen?" the mirror asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the smurfiest one of all?" the queen asked. "Fame is thy beauty majesty, but behold! A lovely maid I see, rags cannot hide her gentle grace, and alas she is more smurfier than thee," The mirror said. "Reveal her name!" the queen demanded. "Lips red as the rose, hair blond as gold, skin blue as sapphire," the mirror said. "Snow White!" the queen said angrily. ... Outside the castle, Snow White was busy scrubbing the stairs, humming a song to herself, with doves watching her. She looked up and seen that she had many more steps to scrub. She sighed before picking up her bucket and pouring the water over the step and heading towards the well. As she started pulling on the rope to bring up another bucket of water, she started talking to the doves. "Want to know a secret?" she asked them. The doves shook their heads in agreement. "Promise not to tell?" she asked again. The doves again shook their heads in agreement. "We are standing by a wishing well," Snow White began to sing as the doves looked down into the well. "Smurf a wish into the well, that's all you have to do, and if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true," she continued to sing. "I'm wishing," she sang into the well, with a higher pitched echo coming from the well, frightening off the doves, but some soon quickly landed back at the well. "For the one I love to find me... today," she sang, with a higher pitched echo coming back from the well, just slightly scaring the doves. "I'm hoping," she sang, as a higher pitched echo came from the well. "And I'm dreaming of, the nice things," she sang, before a higher pitched echo came from the well. As she was singing, a Smurf prince riding a frog could overhear her and decided to check it out. "He'll say," she sang, before a higher pitched echo came from the well. "Ah hahahaha," she sang into the well, before a higher pitched echo came from the well. As she was singing, the Smurf prince managed to climb over the castle wall. "I'm wishing," Snow White sang into the well, with a higher pitched echo coming from the well. "For the one I love to find me," she sang into the well, with a higher pitched echo coming back from the well. "Today," she sang, before the Smurf prince appeared in the water's reflection. "Oh!" she said in surprise. "Hello," the prince said in a sweet friendly voice. "Oh," Snow White said. "Did I frighten you?" the prince asked, before Snow White ran off into the castle. "Wait, wait, please don't smurf away," he called. Before Snow White shut the door, she could hear the prince beginning to sing. "Now that I found you, hear what I have to say," he sang, as Snow White watched him from behind the drapes within the castle tower. "One song, I have but one song, one song, only for you," the prince sang. Snow White fixed up her rags and hair, and walked out onto the ledge and watched him sing. "One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating, constant and true," the prince continued to sing, but what they didn't know was that the jealous queen was watching them in disgust from her throne room. She closed the drapes in disgust. "One love, that has possessed me, one love, thrilling me through," the prince continued to sing. "One song, my heart keeps singing, of one love, only for you," the prince sang, before Snow White kissed a dove and sent it down to him. It landed on his fingers, blushed, and then planted the kiss on his cheek before flying off. The prince smiled at Snow White before she closed the drapes with a big smile on her face. ... The Queen was sitting in her throne, giving orders to her faithful huntsman. "Smurf her far into the forest, some smurfed off place, where she came smurf wild flowers," she said. "Yes! Your majesty!" the huntsman said. "And there my faithful huntsman... you will kill her!" she said. "But your majesty, the little princess," the huntsman said, not liking the order. "SILENCE!" the queen shouted. "You know the penalty if you fail." "Yes, your majesty!" the huntsman said, sadly. "And to make smurfly sure you do NOT fail," the queen said, before showing him a small box. "Smurf back her heart in this." ... Soon, the huntsman took Snow White to a secluded part of the forest and allowed her to pick flowers. Snow White was now wearing a beautiful dress, with a blue top with puffy shoulders, a long gold colored skirt piece, and a red cape. As she was happily picking flowers and singing to herself, she soon could hear a baby bird sobbing. She went over to support it. "Hello there," she said sweetly. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why... why, I believe you're lost," she said before the baby bird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry." The huntsman looked around to see if the coast was clear. "Come on, smurf up, would you smile for me?" she asked, before the baby bird managed to smile. "Ha! Ha! That's smurfy," she said. But what she didn't know was that the huntsman had pulled out his dagger and started walking towards her. "Your Mama and Papa can't be far," Snow White said before she heard them singing from a nearby tree. "There they are!" she said, pointing to them. The huntsman got closer and closer to her. "Can you fly?" Snow White asked before the baby bird began to fly away. "Goodbye, goodbye," she said before noticing the shadow, turning round and screaming in fear; the huntsman was ready to strike with the dagger. She covered her eyes in fear, but the huntsman soon dropped his dagger. "I can't, I can't smurf it. Forgive me, I beg you your highness, forgive," the huntsman begged. "I don't understand," Snow White said. "She's mad, jealous of you, just stop at nothing!" the huntsman said. "But...but who?" Snow White asked. "The Queen" the huntsman answered. "The Queen!" Snow White in shock. "Run away! Hide! In the woods, anywhere! Never smurf back! Now go! Go!" the huntsman said before Snow White ran off into the forest. 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles